The Nightmare in The Happiness
by IsaBones
Summary: Sequência para What We Could Have. Tradução autorizada pela autora: sbfan135
1. Chapter 1

Brennan estava sentada em seu escritório e olhou por cima de seu trabalho e sorriu. Ela não estava rindo para nada em particular.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado em seu escritório, o que representava todas as coisas que mudaram em sua vida nos últimos dois anos. Próximo ao computador, havia uma foto dela com Booth no seu casamento. Em suas prateleiras havia outras fotos de sua família. Na mesa de café havia livros de colorir e brinquedos, que a fizeram se lembrar de Alison e até de Savannah que estava colorindo naquele momento, porque Angela, que estava grávida de 5 meses de gêmeos, teve uma consulta médica. Pensando em bebês, ela olhou para o cercadinho no meio de seu escritório. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar da mais recente adição á sua família... Matthew Hank Booth. Matt foi uma completa surpresa, mas uma muito bem- vinda. Ele era a cara de sua mãe. O pensamento de Brennan foi interrompido por uma voz falando alto, ela imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Ali. Segundos depois, a menininha apareceu em seu escritório, seguida por Booth, que carregava o bebê de 4 meses, Matt, em sua cadeirinha de carro, que era seguido por Parker, seu filho de 11 anos que teve o dia de folga da escola.

"Booth, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Brennan deu um beijo em Booth, tomou a cadeirinha dele e pegou Matt.

"Bom, vejamos... Ali queria te ver, Matt estava com saudades, e Parker precisa de ajuda com seu projeto de ciências." Booth brincou. Brennan fingiu estar triste e se sentou em sua cadeira.

"Tio Booth, olha o que eu pintei." Savannah pronunciava Booth como Boof.

"Muito bom, Savannah." Booth sentou-se junto com Savannah e olhou todos os desenhos da menina de 3 anos.

"Mamãe, posso ver o seu trabalho?" Ali estava pulando pela sala.

"Claro, querida. Por que você não vai até a plataforma para ver se a Angela está lá." Brennan entregou seu cartão de segurança para Ali, que saiu da sala pulando e cantando. Savannah, que ouviu a menção de sua mãe, correu atrás de Ali. Booth mandou Parker is atrás das garotas para ter certeza que elas não iriam entrar em apuros.

Booth aproveitou o momento a sós para dizer "oi" a sua esposa apropriadamente. Ele pegou Brennan em seus braços e lhe deu um longo beijo. Brennan se afastou e sorriu para ele. "Você sabe que o Matt ainda está aqui." Brennan fez sinal em direção a cadeirinha de Matt que havia descoberto suas mãos recentemente e estava com uma delas na boca, nem notando que seus pais o observavam. Finalmente, ele tirou a mão da boca e deu um grito de alegria ao ver seus pais. Brennan o pegou e se dirigiu para a plataforma e Booth os seguiu.

Na plataforma estava Angela, que tentava ouvir 3 histórias diferentes ao mesmo tempo de Ali, Savannah, e Parker. Felizmente sua atenção foi desviada para Booth e Brennan enquanto eles se aproximavam. Ali correu em direção a eles e Booth a pegou no colo.

"Ei, Ange, como foi no médico?" Brennan perguntou animada.

"Está tudo bem; ele nos disse que nós teremos um menino e uma menina." Angela pôs a mão em sua barriga, que estava crescendo rápido.

"Isso é realmente bom!" Brennan deu um abraço na melhor amiga. Booth sorriu e a parabenizou.

Logo Hodgins, que estava radiante, se juntou a eles. Quando Savannah o viu ela veio correndo e gritando "Papai!" Hodgins se abaixou e deu- lhe um abraço. Savannah era uma perfeita combinação de Angela e Hodgins; ela tinha os cabelos escuros, quase pretos, e cachos perfeitos, seus olhos eram ternos, brilhantes e azuis e o nariz da mãe. Olhando pai e filha juntos podiam ver essas semelhanças.

Hodgins andou até a plataforma com Savannah e se colocou junto de sua agora esposa, Angela. "Então, acho que vocês ouviram as novidades." Hodgins beamed

"Sim, parabéns." Booth e Brennan sorriram.

"Tio Jack, é verdade que você come insetos?" Ali interrompeu. A última vez que ela havia ido ao laboratório, Hodgins estava colocando algumas larvas no liquidificador quando Alison estava por ali e perguntou o que ele estava fazendo, por brincadeira, ele respondeu que iria comê- las. Desde então, Ali queria saber a verdade. Os adultos e Parker riram, enquanto Ali e Savannah esperaram por uma resposta.

"Não, eu não como insetos e nunca vou comer." Hodgins tranqüilizou as meninas.

"E olha só para o meu sobrinho, ele está ficando tão grande!" Angela olhou para Matt e sorriu. Brennan entregou o bebê para a amiga.

Então, Cam veio até a plataforma para ver por que sua equipe não estava trabalhando. Assim que ela viu as crianças, ela derreteu. Savannah e Alison desceram do colo de seus pais e foram dar um abraço em Cam. "Olá Savannah e Ali. Que surpresa!" Cam acariciou a cabeça das meninas. "Matt e Parker também estão aqui." Ali adicionou antes dela e Savannah correrem de volta para seus pais. Cam as seguiu.

"Eu odeio acabar com essa pequena reunião de família, mas nós temos outro caso." Cam disse calmamente, antes de entregar o arquivo para Booth.

"Oh, me deixe ver... Bom, então nós podemos deixar as crianças aqui com você?" Booth perguntou para Cam.

"É claro." Cam sorriu para Ali.

"Ok, então vamos, Bones." Booth virou- se para a parceira. Depois de se despedir de cada um dos seus filhos, Booth e Brennan se dirigiram para a cena do crime.

__________________________________B3B_________________________________

Quando Booth e Brennan chegaram à cena do crime, eles foram direto ao trabalho. O corpo havia sido encontrado na floresta de um parque por um jovem casal que foi fazer uma caminhada. Quando viram o corpo, eles ligaram para o 911.

Booth foi interrogar o casal, enquanto Brennan foi até o corpo. "A vítima é do sexo feminino, jovem, com cerca de 5 anos de idade. Brutalmente espancada." Brennan olhou para Booth com tristeza em seus olhos. "Eu preciso que enviem tudo para o laboratório." Booth assentiu e dirigiu os agentes do FBI da colheita de evidências. Depois de 30 minutos, Booth e Brennan estavam prontos para voltar ao laboratório e se dirigiram até a SUV.

"Booth, esta vítima e o modo como ela morreu coincide com os últimos 4 casos que tivemos." Brennan disse enquanto Booth dirigia no trânsito.

"Eu sei, Bones, mas nós não podemos tirar conclusões precipitas. Você me disse isso." Booth tentou confortar Brennan, mas estava difícil.

"Todas as vítimas são garotinhas que foram espancadas e violentadas. Todas as lesões são as mesmas em cada uma das vítimas." Brennan ignorou o comentário de Booth. "Nós temos que encontrar quem está fazendo isso." Brennan tentava segurar as lágrimas. Casos em que as vítimas eram crianças sempre foram difíceis, mas agora que ela tinha seus próprios filhos, eles ficaram mais difíceis.

"Eu sei, Bones; eu odeio esse casos tanto quanto você. Eu odeio quem está por aí matando garotinhas inocentes." Booth estava começando a ficar nervoso. "Você precisa se afastar um pouco dos casos." Booth pegou na mão de Brennan.

Depois de um minuto, Brennan falou. "Você está certo."

O resto do caminho, eles ficaram em silêncio. Quando eles chegaram ao Jeffersonian, o corpo já havia sido entregue. Booth e Brennan foram até o laboratório de mãos dadas, dando apoio um ao outro.

Depois que o corpo chegou, Cam ligou para Max, que estava ensinando no programa pós a escola naquele dia, para levar as crianças enquanto a equipe examinava o corpo.

Angela estava trabalhando na reconstrução facial, Hodgins trabalhava com as partículas, e Cam trabalhava com a pequena quantidade de tecido que restou no corpo, quando Booth e Brenan se juntaram a eles na plataforma.

"Ok, o que temos até agora?" Brennan perguntou enquanto colocava um par de luvas.

"Nada aida, Daisy está limpando os ossos agora." Cam respondeu.

"Ok, eu estarei no meu laboratório. Diga a senhorita Wicks para me notificar quando os ossos estiverem prontos." O restante da equipe trocou olhares enquanto Brennan saía da plataforma.

Eles não podiam dizer que este caso estava fazendo com ela. Booth estava indo falar com ela, mas Angela o parou e lhe disse que iria conversar com ela.

Angela foi até o escritório de Brennan. Quando ela entrou, encontrou Brennan sentada a sua mesa com os olhos fechados. Quando ela ouviu Angela entrar, ela abriu os olhos.

"Querida, está tudo bem?" Angela sentou-se no sofá.

"estou ótima, Ange; é que é meio difícil trabalhar nesses casos." Brennan tentpu manter suas emoções sob controle.

"Eu sei, Bren. Acredite em mim. Eu sei." Angele disse para a amiga.

"Quando eu olhos para aqueles ossos, eu posso dizer o quanto aquelas menininhas sofreram. Eu não consigo imaginar o quanto elas estavam com medo. Como os pais delam devem estar tristes por perderem… uma vida inocente." Uma lágrima correu no rosto de Brennan. Angela não disse nada por um momento. "querida, por que você não vai para casa com Booth e passa algum tempo com Ali, Matt e Parker." Angela finalmente falou.

"Isso parece bom." Brennan se levantou e deu um abraço na amiga.

Brennan voltou para a plataforma e disse para Booth o que queria. Ele concordou e então eles foram pegar as crianças.

__________________________________B3B_________________________________

A família Booth decidiu ir ao parque. Parker e Booth tentavam ensinar Ali como jogar futebol. Brennan estava sentada em um banco com Matt e assistindo. Depois de passarem 2 no parque, as crianças estavam com fome e cansadas. Booth e Brennan decidiram ir a um restaurante para um jantar mais cedo e depois de deixar Parker na casa de Rebecca eles seguiram para a casa deles.

Eles passaram o resto do dia brincando com as crianças em casa. Por volta das 7, Booth levou Ali para tomar um banho, enquanto Brennan alimentava Matt. Depois do banho, Booth vestiu Ali com a camisola rosa favorita dela e começou a ler uma história. Brennan trouxe Matt para ouvir a história também.

Depois de ler 3 histórias era hora de dizer boa noite.

"Boa noite, Ali. Eu te amo." Brennan lhe deu um beijo antes de ir colocar Matt na cama.

"Boa noite, mamãe. Boa noite, Matt. Eu te amo." Brennan abaixou Matt para Ali poder beijá- lo.

Em seguida, Brennan atravessou o corredor e sentou- se com Matt na cadeira de balanço.

"Ok, princesa. Luzes apagas." Booth puxou os lençóis sobre Ali

"Boa noite, papai. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Ali Cat." Booth apagou a luz e fechou a porta do quarto.

Booth atravessou o corredor para o quarto de Matt, onde parou na porta e ficou observando Brennan. Ela ainda estava na cadeira de balanço segurando Matt, que estava chupando seu dedo e dormindo.

"Hey." Booth disse da porta.

"Oh, hey. Eu só estava pensando." Brennan sussurrou.

"É, sobre o quê?" Booth entrou no quarto.

"Nada, na verdade. Só em como eu gostaria de ter mais dias como hoje." Brennan se levantou e levou Matt até seu berço e o deitou. Então ela pegou um cobertor azul ao lado do berço e o colocou sobre Matt.

Booth notou sua hesitação em sair do lado do berço e juntou- se a ela. "Ele parece tão inocente quando dorme." Booth falou os pensamentos de Brennan.

"É. Eu queria que nós pudéssemos deixar ele assim pra sempre." Brennan passou um dedo sobre a bochechinha de Matt.

"Nada vai acontecer com ele. Eu não vou permitir isso. O mesmo vale para você e para a Ali." Booth disse outro pensamento de Brennan.

Brennan suspirou e virou- se para Booth, que estava atrás dela. Eles se olharam por um tempo, antes de Brennan se derreter nos braços dele.

"Eu sei, Bones, esses casos nos machucam do pior jeito." Booth falou perto de seus cabelos. Eles ficaram assim até Booth se afastar e guiar Brennan silenciosamente para o quarto, para então eles poderem is para a cama. Booth e Brennan dormiram pacificamente, sem saber que os próximos meses se tornariam o seu pior pesadelo...


	2. Chapter 2

Ás 6:30, Booth e Brennan acordaram com o soar do despertador.

"Não." Booth resmungou enquanto apertava os braços em volta de Brennan, que ainda dormia.

"Vamos, amor. Hora de acordar e brilhar." Booth beijou o queixo de Brennan.

"Mais cinco minutos, Booth." Brennan enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Booth.

"Não, nós precisamos levantar agora." Booth beijou a cabeça dela. Brennan ia protestar novamente, mas Matt começou a chorar. Brennan se separou de Booth e foi cuidar de Matt antes que seu choro acordasse Ali. Booth foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Quando Booth saiu do banho, ele pegou Matt e desceu para fazer o café da manhã, enquanto Brennan tomava um banho e se arrumava. Depois que Brennan estava pronta, ela foi acordar Ali.

Ela pôs um vestido cor-de-rosa em Ali, que insistiu em colocar uma calça justa junto com a outra peça de roupa. Ela trançou os cabelos da filha e desceu as escadas para onde Booth e Matt estavam sentados a mesa esperando Brennan e Ali se juntar a eles para o café.

Ás 8, Mary, a babá, chegou para cuidar de Matt. Booth e Brennan saíram com Ali, que tinha aula na pré- escola até ás 14 naquele dia. Eles deixaram Ali na escola para seguirem para o trabalho. "Tchau, princesa. Tenha um bom dia." Booth dizia enquanto Brennan ajudava Ali sair da cadeirinha do carro. "Tchau, papai. Eu te amo." Ali saiu do carro e Brennan a levou até a escola.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

Quando Booth e Brennan chegaram ao laboratório, o corpo encontrado mais recentemente tinha sido colocado em uma mesa de exame. Angela identificou o corpo como uma garotinha de 5 anos chamada Hannah Richards. Ela havia desaparecido ha 5 meses. A foto dela estava no painel junto com o nome e a foto das outras 4 garotinhas; Michelle Gomez, Danielle Simpson, Kayla George, e Olivia Santiago, todas elas com idades entre 5 e 7 anos.

Cam informou Booth que os pais de Hannah chegaram de Newport e estavam esperando no escritório de Brennan. Booth saiu para conversar com eles, enquanto Brennan trabalhava com o corpo.

"Olá, Sr. e Sra. Richards. Eu sou o agente especial do FBI, Seeley Booth." Booth mostrou o distintivo e se sentou em uma cadeira em frente do sofá.

"Então, vocês encontraram a Hannah?" Sr. Richards perguntou.

"Sim, nós temos uma especialista que fez a reconstrução facial e isso bateu com a foto da Hannah." Booth mostrou a eles a reconstrução.

"É a nossa Hannah." Sra. Richards começou a chorar.

"Eu tenho que perguntar, existia alguém que poderia querer machucar a Hannah?" Booth perguntou.

"Não, todos a amava. Ela tinha muitos amigos na escola." Sra. Richards respondeu com lágrimas.

"Sinto muito, mas qual o motivo destas perguntas? Você não vê que estamos muito tristes com isso." Sr. Richards estava ficando irritado.

"Eu entendo que isso é difícil, mas é só o procedimento padrão." Booth tentava ser empático.

"Você tem filhos, agente Booth?" Sr. Richards ainda não havia se acalmado.

"Sim, na verdade, eu tenho 3." Booth voltou os olhos para as fotografias nas prateleiras de livros de Brennan.

"Então você deve saber como devemos estar nos sentindo agora. Desculpe-nos, nós ligaremos se tivermos alguma informação" Sr. Richards se levantou e sua mulher o seguiu, se desculpando pelo marido.

Booth ficou sentado no escritório de Brennan por um minuto. Finalmente, ele caminhou até a estante e pegou uma das fotos de lá. Era uma de suas favoritas; Ali e Parker estavam sentados abaixo da árvore de natal, Parker estava segurando Matt, que estava mais interessado em suas mãos do que na foto. Ali se inclinou e beijou a cabeça de Matt. Brennan tinha sido a única a observar a cena e tirou a foto.

Depois de alguns minutos, Booth sentiu a presença de outra pessoa no escritório. Ele se virou e encontrou Brennan de pé olhando a foto também. "É uma das minhas favoritas." Brennan sorriu. "Minha também, agora vamos voltar para o trabalho." Booth guiou Brennan de volta a plataforma.

"Booth, eu encontrei a causa da morte. Ela foi estrangulada." Cam informou Booth. "Havia também evidência de estupro e tortura."

Booth fez uma pausa depois do momento que ela falou. "Ok, ela se encaixa com os outros assassinatos?"

"Infelizmente, sim." Cam para cada membro da equipe. Ela não podia imaginar o quão difícil era para eles desde que tiveram seus próprios filhos.

"Ok, então vamos pegar esse canalha. Não temos nenhuma pista?" Booth tentava fazer com que todo mundo ficasse motivado.

"Bem, eu achei palha, que não é compatível com p lugar onde o corpo foi encontrado." Hodgins resaltou.

"Ok, onde podemos encontrar essa palha?" Booth estava ficando um pouco agitado.

"Isso é usado no parque em frente a escola dela." Hodgins respondeu.

"Bem, então vamos ver se alguém no parque se lembra tê-la visto no dia em que desapareceu." Booth voltou-se para Brennan. Ela concordou e ambos dirigiram-se da plataforma para a garagem.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

"Este parque é muito mais agradável do que o que costumamos ir." Brennan observou, enquanto ela Booth andavam pelo parque.

"É, você está certa. Agora vamos ver se alguém aqui é regular." Booth caminhou até um banco onde havia um grupo de mães sentadas. "Olá, senhoras, Agente especial Seeley Booth, esta é minha parceira, Dra. Temperance Brennan. Vocês se lembram de ter visto essa garotinha há alguns meses atrás?" Uma das mulheres pegou a foto de Hannah que Booth entregou e passou adiante. Depois de todas terem visto, uma mulher falou.

"Eu me lembro dela, seu nome era Hannah. Ela vinha aqui com a babá, ela e minha filha brincavam juntas. Ela era uma graça, o que aconteceu?"

"Ela foi brutalmente violentada e assassinada." Brennan falou. Booth deu a ela um olhar de "me deixe cuidar disso".

"Oh, meu Deus. Bem, a última vez que a vi foi por volta de março. Ela estava indo para o escorregador e depois nunca mais a vi." A mulher ofereceu mais informações.

"E qual era o nome da babá dela?" Booth perguntou com a caneta e o bloco de anotações na mão.

"Isabel Davis. Ela estava triste por ter perdido a Hannah." A mulher balançou a cabeça.

"Obrigada, Sra…Eu não peguei o seu nome." Booth fez uma pausa.

"Tessa Daniels." Tessa sorriu.

"Ok, entraremos em contato. Se você ou alguma das outras senhoras tiverem alguma informação, me avise." Booth entregou para cada uma das mulheres um de seus cartões.

Quando Booth e Brennan voltaram à SUV, eles decidiram almoçar, já era por volta de 1:30.

__________________________________B3B_________________________________

Brennan e Booth settled sentaram-se em seu lugar habitual no Royal Diner e a garçonete trouxe os seus pratos de costumes, sem eles ao menos pedirem.

"Aposto que aquele cara estava em torno de parques à espera." Brennan pegou uma batata frita do prato de Booth.

"É, eu vou trazer a babá para ver se ela se lembra de alguém suspeito andando pelos arredores quando Hannah desapareceu."

"Você vai interrogá-la depois do almoço?" Brennan perguntou.

"Provavelmente. Por quê? Você quer ir junto?" Booth sorriu sabendo o que ela queria. Brennan apenas sorriu como resposta.

Eles terminaram de almoçar, e então fora para o edifício Hoover para interrogar Isabel.

____________________________________B3B_______________________________

"Olá, senhorita Davis, nós apenas precisamos te fazer algumas perguntas sobre o desaparecimento de Hannah Richards." Booth went into FBI mode

"Bem, nós estamos no parque e ela disse que queria ir até o escorrega. Eu disse que tudo bem e para ela voltar quando houvesse terminado. Eu a esperei por 10 minutos, mas ela nunca voltou." Isabel balançou a cabeça enquanto lágrimas caiam do seu rosto.

"Certo, naquele dia, você não viu ninguém estranho pelas redondezas?" Brennan perguntou.

"ummm, havia um cara perto do escorrega. Ele estava apenas sentado lá." Isabel disse confusa. "Espere, assim que Hannah desapareceu, eu também não o vi mais lá." Isabel adicionou como se uma persepção súbita houvesse tomado conta dela.

"Você havia o visto antes?" Booth perguntou.

"Sim, o tempo todo. Ninguém sabia nada sobre ele." Isabel chorou mais.

"Você pode descrevê-lo para a nossa artista forense?" Booth perguntou.

"Acho que sim." Isabel assentiu.

"Ok, nós vamos trazê-la aqui. Mais uma coisa, você já viu alguma dessas garotas no parque?" Brennan colocou as fotos das outras 4 garotinhas sobre a mesa.

"Oh, me Deus, sim. Todas elas!" Isabel estava em choque. Booth e Brennan assentiram. Depois de mais algumas perguntas, eles a enviou para Angela.

Angela foi capaz de criar um rosto com a descrição feita por Isabel. Quando ela o colocou no banco, ele bateu com a foto de Clark Reed. Quando Angela mostrou a foto de Clark Reed para Isabel, ela disse que era ele.

Booth e Brennan não tinham evidências suficientes para levá-lo, então passaram o dia todo tentando ligá-lo aos assassinatos. O que eles não sabiam era que Clark tinha os visto no parque e sabia que estava prestes a ser apanhado. Ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de Pará-los, ele fez uma pesquisa sobre seus antecedentes e achou a maneira perfeita de detê-los. Ele teria como alvo sua família. Ele conseguiu encontrar seu endereço, e a partir de lá, ele seguiu Mary, que levou Matt e Ali ao parque depois dela ter saído da escola, ele só precisava esperar. Depois de 30 minutos, ele fez seu movimento.

__________________________________B3B________________________________

Brennan estava em seu escritório olhando alguns papéis quando seu celular tocou.

"Brennan" Ela respondeu.

"Mary, vai devagar. Eu não consigo te entender." Brennan entrou em pânico.

"O quê! Não, você olhou em todos os lugares? Porque ela gosta de se esconder." Brennan não queria acreditar.

"Ok, ok. Ouça, eu quero que você traga o Matt para mim no laboratório. E tenha certeza de que não tem ninguém te seguindo. Entendeu?" Brennan ordenou. Ela desligou o celular e foi contar ao Booth que um dos seus piores pesadelos tinha se tornado realidade. Ela andou atordoada pela plataforma. Booth viu como ela estava e correu até ela.

"Booth" foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer primeiro.

"Bones, você está bem? O que há de errado?" ele colocou sua mão no ombro dela e virou o seu rosto para o dele e ele viu lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Alguém…alguém…lev…pegou a…Alison." Brennan nem ao menos tentou esconder suas lágrimasque fluíram livremente. O restante da equipe olhou em choque, mas não disse nada.

"O quê? Como isso aconteceu?" Booth entrou em modo protetor.

"Mary levou as crianças ao parque, ela estava olhando Ali brincar, então ela se abaixou para pegar um brinquedo do Matt que tinha caído. E quando ela se levantou, Ali havia sumido." Brennan falava através dos soluços.

"O Matt está bem?" Booth tentou pensar com clareza através da raiva.

"Sim, eu pedi para a Mary treze-lo aqui." Brennan conseguiu obter auto controle.

"Bom. Olha, Bones, nós vamos sair dessa. Você precisa ser forte para a Ali. Eu sei que é difícil, mas nós devemos ficar fortes e focados." Booth tentou segurar suas lágrimas, enquanto ela a puxou para um abraço, os dois ficaram assim por um longo tempo, ignorando todos os outros membros da equipe que estavam na plataforma. Quando eles se separaram, e eles olharam para o resto da equipe.

"Booth, Brennan nós faremos qualquer coisa para encontrá-la." Cam falou primeiro.

"Nós vamos encontrá-la." Hodgins adicionou.

Dentro de minutos, estavam todos de volta ao trabalho, tentando pegar Clark e achar Ali. Brennan foi para o escritório esperar Mary trazer Matt; Booth ficou com ela, Cam direcionou o resto do time.

Quando Mary chegou, Brennan imediatamente pegou a cadeirinha de carro dela, pegou Matt e o abraçou. Booth ouviu toda a história do que aconteceu e então levou Mary para casa para tentar tranqüiliza-la. A culpa não era dela.

Brennan virou-se para Booth. "Nós temos que encontrá-la, Booth. Ela não tem nem 2 anos e meio ainda." Ela olhou nos olhos de Booth e ele foi capaz de ver a emoção que não havia palavras para descrever.

"Eu sei, Bones. Eu sei." Booth manteve o contato ocular, os olhos dele refletiam a mesma emoção.


	3. Chapter 3

Fazia dois dias desde que Ali havia desaparecido. Booth e Brennan tentaram rastrear Clark Reed, mas ele havia desaparecido. Sua casa estava vazia e não havia ação alguma dos seus cartões de crédito. A equipe estava perdida sobre o que deveriam fazer.

Nos últimos dois dias, Booth e Brennan fizeram do escritório Brennan sua casa. Eles se revesavam entre o trabalho e cuidar Matt, que eles não perdiam de vista. Ás vezes, eles dormiam, mas por apenas algumas horas. Brennan se recusava a dormir e muitas vezes trabalhou até cair de exaustão. Booth tentou fazê-la dormir e comer, mas ele também estava muito esgotado para lutar contra ela.

"Hey, Bones, eu trouxe um pouco de café." Booth colocou o café na frente de Brennan, que estava novamente dormindo na mesa de trabalho da plataforma. Booth cutucou Brennan com a mão que estava livre para que ela acordasse, enquanto com o outro braço ele embalava Matt, que dormia no colo do pai.

"Que horas são?" Brennan murmurou enquanto se sentava.

"7 da manhã." Booth respondeu sem emoção em sua voz.

"Ok. Vamos ao trabalho." Brennan se levantou da cadeira.

"Eu vou deitar o Matt e já volto." Booth se virou e voltou para o escritório de Brennan, enquanto ela voltava a mexer no trabalho que havia deixado.

No caminho de volta a plataforma, Booth correu até Wendell.

"Hey, Booth." Wendell olhou por cima de um relatório que estava lendo.

"Hey, você trabalhou com a Bones noite passada?" Booth perguntou.

"Sim, por quê?" Wendell responde.

"A que horas ela dormiu?" Booth lançou para Wendell um olhar que dizia para ele falar a verdade.

"Ummmm Eu fui embora por volta da 1 e ela ainda estava fazendo alguma coisa. Ela me disse qe ainda iria trabalhar mais um pouco." Wendell lançou um olhar simpático para Booth.

"Obrigado, cara. Deixe-me saber tudo que aparecer de novo nesse caso, ok." Os homens se separaram e voltaram a suas tarefas.

Quando Booth voltou a plataforma, Brennan estava examinando um osso da vítima mais recente.

"Você achou alguma coisa, Bones?" Booth perguntou enquanto passava o cartão.

"Sim, acho que aqui deve haver partículas que podem nos dizer aonde ela foi morta. Se nós conseguirmos, nós temos chances maiores de encontrar a Ali." Brennan responde. Booth estava pronto para responder quando Cam apareceu na plataforma carregando um envelope.

"Dr. Brennan, isto chegou para você. Não há endereço de retorno." Cam entregou o envelope à Brennan, que se sentou e abriu.

Uma vez que estava aberto, Brennan despejou o conteúdo do envelope sobre a mesa a suspirou. Dentro dele continha um colar, uma mecha de cabelo e um bilhete. Havia sangue em todos os itens.

"Booth, este é o colar dela…" Brennan finalmente falou.

"Eu sei, Bones, e este é o cabelo dela. O que o bilhete diz?" Booth pegou o bilhete.

"Se afaste ou ela morre." Booth repetiu as palavras que estvam no papel.

"Isso significa que ela ainda está viva, certo?" Brennan perguntou esperançosa.

"Sim, Dra. Brennan. Significa." Cam tentou dar um sorriso de conforto a cientista. A situação estava começando a preocupá-la porque Booth e Brennan haviam se acalmado e isso significava que os dois logo desabariam.

"Talvez Hodgins consiga encontrar alguma partícula." Brennan tentou manter a calma.

"Hey Hodgins, venha aqui!" Booth gritou quando viu Hodgins e Angela atravessarem o laboratório, prontos para trabalhar.

"O que está acontecendo?" Hodgins perguntou triste.

"Nós precisamos que você análise algumas partículas." Booth entregou a Hodgins o envelope e o conteúdo. Brennan se lembrou que também havia recuperado algumas partículas no osso que examinava.

"Eu digo a você assim que eu encontrar, cara." Hodgins saiu e começou a trabalhar.

"O que fazemos agora?" Brennan olhou para Booth.

"Agora, Bones, nós esperamos. É tudo o que podemos fazer. Eu estou indo comer alguma coisa, quer vir?" Booth respondeu esperançoso.

"Não, estou sem fome. Acho que vou trabalhar um pouco." Brennan respondeu sem olhar para Booth.

"Eu vou com você, Booth." Cam ofereceu.

Brennan se virou para os restos mortais que estavam sobre a mesa. Angela, que estava parada na plataforma, escutou toda a conversa. Depois de Booth e Cam saírem, ela se aproximou de Brennan.

"Querida…" Angela começou.

"O que, Ange?" Brennan a interrompeu rapidamente.

"Por que você não faz uma pausa?" Angela pôs a mão no ombro de Brennan.

"Não posso. Eu tenho que continuar trabalhando até encontrá-la." Brennan se virou e encarou a amiga. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas nenhuma delas caiu sobre seu rosto.

"Olhe para você mesma, querida. Você mal tem dormido em dias." Angela olhou simpaticamente para a amiga.

"Eu não posso dormir. Quando eu o faço, eu tenho pesadelos." Brennan admitiu enquanto as lágrimas escapavam e caiam sobre seu rosto. "Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos eu a imagino machucada e com medo em algum lugar. É por isso que eu não consigo… Eu apenas… não consigo." Brennan não conseguiu terminar.

"Oh, querida." Angela envolveu a amiga em um abraço. "Nós vamos encontrá-la. Eu prometo." Angela sussurrou no cabelo da amiga enquanto ela chorava.

_B3B_

Booth e Cam haviam ido à lanchonete para comer. Depois de pegarem o que tinham pedido, eles encontraram uma mesa vazia, se sentaram e começaram a comer em silêcio.

"Como você está conseguindo, grandão?" Cam perguntou.

"Estou bem, Cam." Booth respondeu secamente.

"Certo…" Cam revirou os olhos.

"Eu apenas quero encontrá-la, ok." Booth tentava acabar com a conversa.

"Todos nós queremos, Booth. E nós iremos." Cam lançou para ele um olhar tranqüilizador.

"Obrigado, Cam" Booth para o prato e continuou a comer em silêncio.

_B3B_

Não estava nem perto do horário de almoço quando Hodgins havia terminado de examinar as partículas. Ele procurou Booth e Brennan e os encontrou no escritório dela. Booth estava tirando um cochilo e Brennan estava trabalhando em sua mesa com Matt no colo. Quando ela ouviu Hodgins bater na porta, ela olhou para cima.

"Hey, já terminou com as partículas?" Brennan perguntou.

"Yeah, agora é uma boa hora?" Hodgins acenou para Booth.

"Estou acordado, Hodgins." Booth disse.

"Ok. Bem, eu consegui rastrear esta sujeira como de uma área nas montanhas da Carolina do Norte. Especificamente nesta área aqui." Hodgins mostrou para Brennan em um mapa.

"Wow, isso é uma área pequena. Assim que chegarmos lá, podemos determinar a área que ele usa para matar." Brennan disse.

Booth se sentou e esfregou os olhos. "Eu vou chamar o FBI e conseguir uma equipe tática. Nós precisamosser cuidados para não espantar esse cara novamente.

Em uma hora já estava tudo arranjado. Toda a equipe insistiu em ir. Por volta das 3, já estavam todos na Carolina do Norte.

O FBI conseguiu descobrir que Clark Reed havia alugado um velho armazém na periferia da cidade. Booth, Brennan e o resto da equipe tática foram para lá. Cam, Hodgins e Angela ficaram para trás na cidadeprincipal com Matt.

"Ok, ouça, nós cercamos o prédio, e vamos entrar rápido e silenciosamente." Booth disse. "Bones, fique perto." A equipe cercava o prédio e esperava pelo sinla de Booth.

Booth contou até três. Então eles entraram em ação. "FBI, parado!" Ele gritou enquanto eles abriram a porta do armazém.

Clark estava sentado no meio do local com um controle remoto na mão. "Eu estava esperando por você, Agente Booth." Reed disse calmamente.

"Onde está a Ali?" Booth continou centrado.

"Ela não está aqui." Reed respondeu. "Você gostaria de ouvir a voz dela?" Reed pressionou um botão do controle remoto que estava segurando e instantaneamente, os gritos de Ali pedindo que parasse, encheram a sala. Derepente, a fita ficou em silêncio.

"Onde ela está?" Brennan exigiu.

"Eu a enterrei." Reed respondeu friamente.

"Filho da mãe!" Booth agarrou Reed e colocou a arma em sua cabeça. "Onde ela está? Diga-me agora ou eu juro por Deus que eu estoro os seus miolos!" Booth gritou

"Booth, pare." Brennan veio correndo até ele e pôs a mão no braço de Booth.

Booth se acalmou o suficiente para por as algemas em Reed e levá-lo sob custódia. Depois de a equipe sair, Booth e Brennan estavam sozinhos. "Ela ainda pode estar viva." Brennan disse enquanto pegava o telefone para ligar para Angela.

10 minutos depois, Hodgins, Cam, e Angela chegaram com Matt. A turma ficou dentro do armazém até Hodgins encontrar alguma coisa.

"Olhe isso, essa terra não é daqui."

"Onde ela é encontrada, Hodgins?"

"Ha 10 quilômetros daqui. Posso fixar o ponto de localização com meu computador" Hodgins respondeu.

"Booth, nós temos que ir." Brennan disse. Todos entraram novamente em seus carros e Booth chamou a equipe do FBI de volta, enquanto Hodgins o direcionava para onde deveria dirigir.

Quando eles chegaram ao local, eles começaram a busca. Poucos minutos depois, a equipe do FBI chegou novamente.

"Procurem por algum lugar que tenha sido revirado recentemente." Brennan direcionou.

"Aqui!" Um agente do FBI chamou.

Brennan e Booth saíram correndo até onde estava o agente e começaram a cavar. Depois de um minuto, descobriram o braço de Ali. Hodgins e Cam vieram ajudar. "Nós a encontramos!" Booth gritou enquanto Brennan descobria o resto de Ali. Seu corpo miúdo havia sido espancado, estava coberto de sangue e inconsciente.

Brennan e Cam tiraram Ali da terra e a deitaram para examiná-la.

"Ela não está acordando! Por que ela não está acordando?" Brennan entrava em pânico enquanto checava sua respiração. "Ela não está respirando!" Brennan começou a chorar.

"Vamos, Ali!" Brennan dizia entre respirações e lágrimas. "Vamos!" Ninguém disse palavra alguma esperando a garotinha respirar...

De repente, o peito de Ali se moveu e ela tossiu. Brennan deu um suspiro de alívio enquanto Booth chegava perto.

"Acabou, filha. Papai te pegou." Booth pegou sua filha, que ainda estava inconsciente, em seus braços e a colocou na ambulância que estava esperando.

Brennan continuou onde estava, chocada demais para se mover. Depois que a ambulância saiu, Booth veio para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Acabou, Bones. Você pode respirar agora." Booth olhou para Brennan, que havia lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, e as enxugou enquanto a envolvia num abraço. Então Hodgins, Cam, e Angela vieram trazer Matt.

"Ei, garotão!" Booth dizia com lágrimas enquanto pegava Matt em seus braços. Angela deu um abraço em Brennan. Hodgins e Cam estavam distrídos brincando com Matt, que estava no colo de Booth.

"Acho que deveríamos ir ao hospital." Brennan finalmente disse.

"Oh, yeah." Booth e o resto da equipe entraram em seus carros e foram para o hospital.

_B3B_

"Quando eles vão nos deixar vê-la?" Brennan perguntou impaciente.

"Em breve Bones, em breve." Booth suspirou.

O resto da equipe tinha ido para casa, pois sabiam que Booth e Brennan precisavam de um tempo a sós. Hodgins e Angela se ofereceram para levar Matt para passar a noite.  
Passou-se uma hora e o médico veio falar com eles. "Sr. e Sra. Booth?" o médico se aproximou.

"Sim." Booth e Brennan se levantaram.

"Alison está indo muito bem. Ela teve um pulso e duas costelas quebradas, uma concussão, e vários cortes e machucados. Nós conseguimos reparar a hemorragia interna e as costelas quebradas com uma cirurgia."

"Então ela vai ficar bem?" Booth perguntou.

"Creio que sim. Nós encontramos cetamina em seu sistema e não sabemos quanto mais o efeito vai durar até que ela acorde." O médico adicionou.

"Ela foi… Você sabe... Tocada?" Booth perguntou desajeitadamente.

"Não. Não havia sinais de estupro. Eu posso levá-los ao quarto dela, se quiserem. Ela teve de ser entubada, só para vocês saberem." O médico respondeu.

Booth e Brennan seguiram o médico até o quarto em que Ali estava. Logo que chegaram lá, eles viram sua garotinha. Ela estava ligada a vários tipos de aparelhos. Seu rosto estava cheio de cortes e hematomas e havia um tubo em sua boca. Brennan agarrou a mão de Booth enquanto eles entravam no quarto.

Eles ficaram sentados silenciosamente em cadeiras, até que ambos dormiram. Pela manhã, Booth foi o primeiro a acordar e notou que em um momento da noite, Brennan havia ido para a cama de Ali. Ele sorriu ao ver suas garotas dormindo profundamente. Depois de olhá-las mais um pouco, Booth foi buscar um café.

Quando Booth voltou, Brennan estava acordada, mas continuava na cama. Ela estava acariciando o cabelo de Ali, e quando Booth chegou, ela olhou para ele.

"Hey." Brennan sussurrou.

"Hey" Booth se abaixou e beijou Brennan e Ali. "Eu trouxe um pouco de café."

"Obrigada." Brennan se levantou da cama e pegou o copo que Booth estendia para ela.

Um pouco mais tarde, o médico veio, checou Ali e disse que possivelmente ela acordaria logo.

Angela ligou para avisar Brennan que ela e Hodgins estavam indo para lá e que Cam iria umpouco depois. No momento em que Hodgins e Angela chegaram, Ali começou a se mexer.

Ela piscou os olhos uma ou duas vezes e começou a passar a mão no tubo que estava em sua garganta. Brennan, que estava segurando Matt, o entregou para Angela e foi até a cama da filha. Booth a seguiu de perto.

"Oi, filhinha." Brennan tirou os cabelos de Ali de seu rosto para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

"Tudo vai ficar bem. Mamãe e papai estão aqui, agora." Booth pegou as pequenas mãos de sua filha com suas mãos grandes e as beijou.

Hodgins foi avisar os médicos que Ali havia acordado e eles vieram imediatamente. Os médicos fizeram Booth e Brennan saírem. Eles removeram o tubo, depois de se assegurarem que Ali podia respirar sozinha. Depois de constatar que ela estava estável, eles saíram e disseram que voltariam mais tarde.

"Agora você está melhor, querida." Brennan voltou para o lado da filha e segurou sua mão.

"Onde eu estou?" Ali ainda meio confusa.

"Você está em um hospital porque um homem mal te machucou." Brennan respondeu.

"Você está segura agora, princesa." Booth garantiu a ela.

"Eu posso ver o Matt?" Ali finalmente perguntou, vendo Angela segurando Matt, esperando na porta com Hodgins. Angela sorriu e levou Matt para a irmã mais velha.

"Oi, irmãozinho!" Ali se inclinou e beijou Matt.

"Ele sentiu sua falta, querida. Todos nós sentimos." Angela beijou Ali.

"Eu estava com medo, tia Angie." Ali começou a chorar enquanto as lembranças voltavam à ela.

Booth sentou na cama com Ali e a colocou no colo, enquanto envolvia seus braços em seu pequeno corpo. "Shhhhhhhhh não chore, filhinha. Acabou." Booth sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ali finalmente parou de chorar e levantou sua cabeça quando ouviu outra voz familiar.

"Cam!" Ali sorriu para a patologista.

"Olá, Ali." Cam sorriu para Ali "Como você se sente?"

"Estou bem." Ali sorriu para ela com seu sorriso charmoso de Booth.

Um silêncio caiu sobre o grupo quando Cam terminou de falar. "Ok. Por que eu, Angela e Hodgins não vamos à lanchonete para ver o que tem para comer?" Cam lançou para Angela e Hodgins um olhar de conhecimento.

"Ok , certo." Hodgins segurou em Angela, que entregou Matt para Brennan, que estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Ali.

"Não voltaremos em torno de uma hora." Angela sorriu e os três deixaram o quarto.

Quando todos saíram, Brennan e Matt se juntaram a Ali e Booth na cama de hospital. Ali estava entre seus pais e Brennan estava com Matt em seu colo.

"Minha barriga dói, papai." Ali reclamou quando o efeito dos medicamentos começaram a passar.

"Eu sei, querida. Você quer que eu peça para a enfermeira te dar algum remédio?" Booth olhou para a filha com preocupação.

"uhuh." Ali colocou a cabeça no ombro de Brennan enquanto começava a chorar. Brennan colocou o braço que estava livre em volta de Ali e olhou para Booth.

"Ok, não chore, princesa. Eu vou chamar a enfermeira." Booth se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto à procura de uma enfermeira. Ele rapidamente voltou com uma jovem enfermeira o seguindo. Brennan se levantou da cama para que a enfermeira fizesse seu trabalho.

"Oi, Ali, meu nome é Sarah." A enfermeira sorriu.

"Oi, Sarah." Ali respondeu entre lágrimas.

"O quanto dói a sua barriga?" Sarah perguntou.

"Muito." Ali chorou mais.

"Olha, você pode apenas dar a ela um medicamento para a dor." Brennan interrompeu enquanto Matt saltava em seu colo.

"Sim, é claro." Sarah respondeu surpresa. Ela saiu do quarto para pegar o remédio e rapidamente voltou com uma seringa. Ela injetou o remédio na veia de Ali. "Aqui está, Ali. Você vai se sentir melhor agora" Sarah sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Quando o medicamento começou a fazer efeito, Ali ficou sonolenta. Brennan a ajudou a se deitar na cama e beijou sua testa enquanto ela adormecia.

"Ela deve dormir um pouco." Brennan disse.

"Yeah." Booth adicionou.

"Você quer ir comer alguma coisa? Ela não vai perceber." Booth perguntou.

Brennan assentiu e seguiu Booth porta a fora. Eles se encontraram com Cam, Hodgins e Angela na lanchonete. Depois de comer, Cam, Hodgins, e Angela voltaram para Washington, enquanto Booth e Brennan voltaram para o quarto de Ali.

_B3B_

Depois de passar uma semana no hospital, Ali estava pronta para ir para casa. A maioria de seus ferimentos haviam se curado e ela começava a agir de seu modo normal.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Ali saltou de sua cadeirinha de carro e correu para a porta da frente. "Estou em casa!" Ali riu.

"Ali, pare de correr. Você vai cair." Brennan gritou enquanto tirava a cadeirinha de Matt de dentro do carro.

Booth seguiu Ali e a pegou no colo enquanto abria a porta. Brennan vinha logo atrás com Matt.

"Você está feliz por estar em casa, Ali?" Brennan perguntou enquanto levava a cadeirinha de carro de Matt para a cozinha e o soltava, abrindo o cinto.

"Sim!" Ali correu até a sala e começou a brincar com seus brinquedos. Booth a seguiu, enquanto Brennan os ouvia conversando e Ali explicando ao pai como seria a brincadeira que eles iriam começar.

"Gah!" Matt interrompeu os pensamentos de Brennan.

"Certo, meu rapazinho. Você está fazendo 5 meses hoje!" Brennan pegou Matt e soprou em sua barriguinha. Matt gritava e ria de alegria.

"Hey Bones, vocês dois não vão se juntar a gente?" Booth entrou na cozinha usando uma tiara cor-de-rosa e segurando uma varinha.

"Sim, nós estamos indo, Booth." Brennan riu.


End file.
